couplesresortsfandomcom-20200214-history
Au Naturel
One of the most interesting features of the Couples resorts are the Au Naturel areas. With the exception of Couples Swept Away, all the resorts have an AN (au naturel) area. This page is intended to be a central repository for common questions and topics. A huge thanks to those on the AN message board, for without that forum, we wouldn't have such excellent information. What is the definition of au naturel? "Au Naturel" is pretty straightforward. In the context of Couples Resorts, it's a no clothing area. This does NOT mean that it is clothing optional, or a topless area. Guests are expected, once they have found an open place to set their things, to remove their clothing for the duration of their stay, until they are ready to pack up again and prepare to leave. 'Clothing that is allowed:' *Footwear (sandals, flip flops, etc.) *Hair accessories (clips, barrettes, elastic bands *Jewelry - necklaces, earrings, bracelets, piercing accessories *Sunglasses *Hats So it's just for nudists, right? No :-). People who visit the AN areas of Couples resorts come from all walks of life. Some visit clothing optional / nude beaches, some do not. Some incorporate a clothes free lifestyle into their daily lives, and some have trepedation venturing down the hall with the shower running to grab a towel from the laundry. For some folks, the only time they ever go to au naturel outside their homes is when they visit a Couples Resort. Oh, and in case you're wondering, most people who embrace a clothing optional / free lifestyle prefer to be called "naturists." Certainly there are communities of folks who are like-minded in this realm, but they'll probably think you unenlightened or chuckle a bit if you think they all live in "nudist colonies." Ok, so why do people do this? Everyone has their own reason(s) for visiting the AN area at Couples, but here's some of the most popular answers: *Equality - without swimsuits, people remove brand name labels from themselves. There's no difference between what a doctor, teacher, cafeteria worker, or computer programmer wears when they are on the AN side. *No wet swimsuit. This seems a bit practical, but it's true. Wearing damp clothing can cause a multitude of problems including discomfort and rashes. No suit = no issues, mon! *The "all over" tan - nuff said. *Bucket list - check it off! *Self image / self esteem - This one is hard to comprehend for those who haven't experienced AN in the past, but going without clothing is a wonderful, confidence building experience in the way we're all made. You will find, (and you'll learn as you go through the questions) that all body types are accepted. Without clothing, we don't focus on what we wear and whether it improves our appearance. Everyone has things they like about themselves. Everyone has areas that they wish they could improve. A good lot of us (98+%) have extra weight in places we'd rather not. Some of us have burns. Some of us have big surgery scars. Some of us have piercings. Some of us have tattoos. Some of us have had double mastectomies. Some of us have none of those things. It doesn't matter, all are valid and all are accepted. *People are friendlier / less judgemental - There's no way to prove this, but many folks express that the people they meet in the AN areas tend to be more friendly than those on the "textile side" (non au naturel area) *Spending a few hours in the AN area is great foreplay for later on when you get back to your room (but before you get any ideas, read the rules section below, Romeo). What are the rules pertaining to these areas? *Au Naturel areas are nude only. It does not mean topless, nor does it mean clothing optional. People who do not choose to follow this will be removed from the area. *No cameras / no photography / no videography. Taking pictures is a big "no no" and will get you thrown out. Understand that this is a practical rule. The people who visit these areas are doctors, lawyers, teachers, police officers and others who have to live a public life. For many, having photos circulated could damage their career or relationships, even if it is perfectly legal and responsible. The only exception to this is getting a photo of you and your significant other on your camera. Even then, be discreet. *You must visit the AN areas as a couple. It is not allowable for one member of a couple to visit alone. As you'll learn, au naturel is not about sex. This rule is in place to keep it that way. Exception: it is acceptable to allow one member of the couple to return to the textile side for a short time (spa appointment, quick run to the hotel room, etc.) while the other stays behind. The expectation is that the other member is returning and is usually dependent on the people in the area being comfortable with this. *No public displays of affection - Aside from a short hug or a quick peck, PDA's aren't allowed. People are here to get sun and socialize, not to watch others make out, or worse. *In case you didn't think the point above covered it, I'll state it here: No sex, no foreplay, none of that. You'll probably get removed immediately or banned. For goodness sakes, go back to your room! What areas can one be au naturel? *Couples Tower Isle - Tower Isle *Couples San Souci - Sunset Beach *Couples Negril - Au Naturel area What areas allow topless sunbathing? *All Couples resort beaches allow topless sunbathing EXCEPT on Tower Isle's main beach. At Tower Isle, topless sunbathing is allowed at the end of the main pier. Can guests go topless in au naturel areas? No - Au natural means no tops and no bottoms. Do I have to strip as soon as I enter the area? No, it is customary to enter the area, find a place to sit (i.e. stake out some loungers, set things out) and then disrobe. A word to the wise: Once you've set up, don't linger on getting undressed. You'll just end up sticking out more and drawing unwanted attention to yourself. Do people openly have sex in AN areas? Absolutely not. Au Naturel / naturism is strictly against any open displays of that sort. Think of it this way - Aside from removing clothing, if you wouldn't consider it appropriate on the non-AN beach, it's not appropriate here either. Aren't the AN areas for swingers? No - Perhaps you're confused due to stories or reports you've heard about some other Jamaican resorts like "Hedonism II." Couples Resorts does not condone that type of behavior whatsoever.in any of its public areas. Being a Couples only resort, it is expected that you and your significant other are there for each other, not anonymous, promiscuous sex with the next couple through the door. What body types will I see in the AN areas. I want to know if I'll "fit in." You will see all types. Everyone is accepted. In fact, AN folks tend to be some of the most accepting people around. One might think that you have to have a pretty good body to cut it in an AN area. After all, that's all anyone will see, right? That is totally incorrect. The perception is that you'll see the people of GQ and Vogue. To be honest, it's much closer to the "people of Walmart." This should be taken and acknowledged as right and reassuring. In reality, we don't look like the perfect, airbrushed people in magazines or movies. 99.9% of us are not models. As noted above, people in the AN areas are of all types and beyond that, we all carry the features we were born with or have been changed in our lives. Surgery scars, underlapping toes, extra pounds, odd birthmarks. You name it, and you'll probably see it. Yes, there are some people who are quite fit and trim, but not nearly as many as you would think (more the exception than the rule) What are the ages of people who go to the AN areas? All ages show up in various informal polling that people have done. Twenty-somethings are there as well as seventy and eighty-somethings. However, the majority tend towards middle age and higher (late 30's to 50's/60's). Why is this? My personal opinion is that most younger couples are at the resort on a honeymoon trip or are fairly early in their relationship. For those who have not gone to a public nude area with their significant other previously, the years of trust and understanding are simply not there. Folks who go to the AN areas tend to be more confident in themselves and their relationship with their SO. However, I personally believe that AN areas can be a great strength-builder, so, if you're on the younger end of the spectrum, don't shy away. For people who go to the AN area, how do they groom "down there"? Am I expected to do that? Just as you'll see every body type represented, so too will you see every grooming type represented. Some people do no grooming, some people shave or wax it all off and a good deal of folks land somewhere in between. In terms of percentages, you'll tend to find the AN folks to be more on the "groomed" side. This is mostly for practical reasons. Specifically, it allows for easier / more effective application of sunscreen to parts of the body that don't typically see the sun. What are the etiquette rules for AN? ('cause Dear Abby never covered this) You may find this surprising, but etiquette is pretty much the same as anywhere else. Be polite, do unto others, etc. But there's a few things you ought to know: *In general, you're expected to sit on a towel. This is a purely practical / hygenic point - This especially applies to the loungers. *Don't stare at people like they are zoo animals (see, same as the textile side). However, for what it's worth, let's face it - you're gonna look. See the first timer hints for help on this. *Look people in the eye when you talk to them (again, solid advice regardless of where you are) *Don't get wasted (just because the alcohol is unlimited doesn't mean your tolerance for it is). *Per the rules, no PDAs *Be friendly and acknowledge the acquaintences that you made on the AN side when you see them in other parts of the resort (although, let's be honest, sometimes it's hard to identify them if the thing we identify them with is covered up (and by "thing" I mean tattoos, marks, etc. - why, what were you thinking?)) *No displays of sexual arousal (men - see "I'm a guy, what do I do if I, umm, get "excited" ?") *(Tower Isle) - Upon arrival - Go RIGHT for privacy / quiet. Go LEFT for the more social crowd. *(Sunset Beach) - Near the pool = social / away from the pool = less social. I need to reapply sunscreen "down there." What's the protocol for that? (Dear Abby just fainted.) First, realize that you do need to reapply sunscreen quite frequently. Between the fact that... #Those parts don't see sunlight very often, and #You're vacationing near the equator, where the sun is pretty intense all year ...you'll need to reapply sunscreen everywhere and ESPECIALLY "down there" (and "on the girls") on a regular basis. Let me also reinforce that you need to keep up with this as if you don't, it will negatively affect your "in room" activities. So, the protocol is just go ahead and do it. Don't make a big deal out of it and certainly don't draw attention to yourself. If you're really worried about this, you can always apply more in the restroom, but the majority of folks just do it and move on. What if my significant other won't go? Can I still go? No. You can't. That's the rule. Look - once again, it's a couples resort. Regardless of where your heart is, consider what it looks like when you stroll off to the nude area where you will look at other naked people that are not your significant other with said significant other nowhere to be seen (and certainly not watching you.) The resort exists to relax and build up relationships, not introduce doubt and tempt faithfulness - including the mere perception of such a thing. I'm a guy, what do I do if I, umm, get "excited" ? Perhaps nothing strikes more fear into male first timers than this exact worry. Somehow, even if your kind and respectful and honest, you may still have trouble convincing "mini me" to be respectful as well. First, let's start with the fact that this is really a natural reaction and nothing at its core to be ashamed of. It's very common for men, especially first timers, to have this happen. Now, understand that it's not ok to go and proudly show it off to a dozen of your newest friends. That will get you removed from the area. That being said, there's a few ways to resolve the situation. *Cover up with a towel - you know, the one that you have on your chair as was mentioned above. Just take a deep breath and relax. Things will return to normal after a few minutes. Just take it easy. *Get in the water - This works pretty well to both cover and distract you from the situation at hand, the pool less so than the ocean, but earlier in the day, the pool is fairly cool (and is cool most of the day depending on the time of year) and this has the expected effect. I don't want to go AN, but I still want to go to Tower Isle / Sunset Beach, is there some exception or time I can go? You can go to Sunset Beach after 5pm or 6pm (depending on the time of the year) when everyone is allowed to watch the sunset. You can go to Tower Island either real quick first thing in the morning or a part of a "Island Dinner" package. Both venues are also sometimes used for weddings and closed to AN use during that. Why go AN? Who does that? Are you all perverts or something? I want to go, but I need to convince my spouse. How do I do that? I'm a first timer, what do I need to know? What tips can you give me? Tower Isle specific questions Sunset Beach specific questions CN AN specific questions